Kellin 'Eric' Sunbane-Greirman
"I can see why the Blue Dragonflight once sought to destroy the marvelious city of Dalaran. When magic is held in improper hands, it can cause immense suffering. My hands have caused such suffering, as I was tempted by the pact of a demon through selfish ends. I aim to redeem myself, and make those mages who abuse this glorious gift feel just what it means to be... weak." ''-Kellin Sunbane'' Kellin Sunbane is a Half-Elf born from the result of an incident in Gilneans involving a High elf ranger and a local Lord. His appearance was passed as a curse from a warlock under the human lord's employ when he was born, resulting in many hardships growing up. After returning from a lengthy self-exile, Kellin learns his family has been striken from the Magistrate, and finds himself an outcast among those he thought were his brothers. With a growing hatred for the corruption and abuse of mages and magic in the world, Kellin takes up a new calling... And seeks to bring justice upon those who abuse magic so wilingly. Equipment Weapons: Bow: Kellin's bow is comprised of thick and sturdy wood founds from the trees native to the kingdom of Quel'Thelas. The wood has been died black, and plated silver above and below riser, which is wrapped with cured lynx hide. The string itself had at one point snapped under the constant tention used by Kellin and his mother. Since then, the string had been replaced with a long steel wire, thin enough to keep the bow lightweight, yet strong enough to survive another coupel hundred fires. The Arrows that Kellin traditionally uses varry. From simple arrowheads made of steel, to jagged heads, and hooked arrowheads designed less for combat, and more for versitility. Knuckle-Blades: Kellin, though not prone to melee combat, carries around a set of reverse-grip combat daggers. These weapons have knuckle-guards that are bladed from the bottom of the pommel, all the way to the tip of the blade. Though the weapon varries mostly, he prefers blades that do not extend past six-enches below his grip. The materials he prefers to use are steel and iron. Simple, and easy to replace. Mage-Slayer Gauntlet: Kellin created a special gauntlet to help him with his new goal of keeping mages in check of abusing their powers. A gauntlet capeable of storing and siphoning magic spells, and releasing them later at varrying degrees of power. The gauntlet itself is a complex magical item, and requires much knowledge about magical devices in order to understand it's workings. In simple terms of explanation, it works via a set of magically inscribed Arcane runes, used to draw in and contain magic. Much like circuitry in a Tinkerer's inventions, the gauntlet uses a system of runes and arcane lines to run itself. A spark of magic is required to activate, and as such one must be able to use magic in order to use the device. The device can malfunction, though it is much easier to repair than traditional items that malfunction. On a critical malfunction, the device will explode, releasing a chaotic blast of every contained spell dependent on the level of arcane power stored within the device. The Mage-hunter who is trained in using this item knows the risks of using such a device. Appearance Kellin is a tall (Though average for an Elf) Sin’dorei. His hair is shorter than most of the others in his race, cut only a few inches in length, and pulled back tightly against his skull. His two large elven ears protrude upwards from the sides of his heads at about six inches in length. His jaw happens to curve downwards towards his chin as a slightly broader angle than most elves and their sharper appearance. His chin is strong looking, yet still sharp like that of his ancestors. Kellin chooses to grow out a medium sized goatee around his chin and mouth area, with light stubble traveling along his broad jawline. His nose is mostly like that of his human heritage. His nostrils are about average, with a rounded tip at the peak of his nose. The bridge is wide, yet not excessive as to give him a burly look. His nose curves inwards along the upper portion of the bridge, where it finally meets with his brow. Icy-blue eyes rest evenly along each side of his nose. Though looking deeper into the orbs would reveal scattered tinges of grassy green shards. Kellin is built like one would imagine an Archer to be. His body is lithe yet strong, not scrawny and feeble, yet not excessively muscular like a warrior. He is athletic and strong in both his upper and lower body, able to run and move with ease. If one would see him without his clothing on, they would see his body battling between his human and elven heritage. His chest and arms a host to short, barely noticeable whitish black hair. On his back-right shoulder blade is a tattoo of his family crests: a hawk holding a bow in its talons and a staff within its mouth. History Conception Before the first war, A beautiful young ranger woman by the name of Cynthia Sunbane was on embassy to the Gilnean kingdom, accompanying the ambassador Magister for the Quel’dorei. Relations between the two races were tense, as the Gilneans were known for being hostile to all but their own race. It was in this time, as their ambassador continued to be harassed and cursed at in the Gilnean’s sophisticated tongue, that Cynthia aimed to speak to the man leading the hatred towards her people in an attempt to persuade him to silence himself. The actual events of what transpired at that meeting are not known. Yet the outcome was apparent several months later. From Cynthia’s record, the human known as Eric Greirman had forced himself upon her, and was later hunted down in secret by the other Rangers, some of Cynthia’s closest friends. Greirman’s record states that Cynthia had offered herself to him, as a means to silence his threats, however. Cynthia’s husband, Dael’var (A member of the Magister’s Council) grew angry, and wished to be rid of the ‘soiled child’. Though Cynthia’s pregnancy was known, and if he had done anything to halt her labor, he would have been the first suspect. So instead, Cynthia and Dael’var created a false story. Of a human wizard under Greirman’s em ploy having cursed Cynthia before her child was born. This would account for the child’s appearance, yet no true details were given about the situation. The only people who knew the truth, were the rangers that accompanied Cynthia to Gilneas, and they swore never to speak the truth. Childhood Growing up was difficult for Kellin. He was a social introvert due to the constant harassment the other children gave him in his early years. They called him by fowl names whenever he had to travel outside. They made fun of his shorter ears, and his more human-like appearance. Because of this, Kellin found himself more akin to his parents and his tutor, who often piled mountains of magic tomes for the young elf to read. Because of his social ineptitude, he was able to excel in the magical craft as a child. Young Adulthood When Kellin turned twenty, his life began to change. His body had reached its peak growth, and he looked more akin to the humans than that of his elven brothers and sisters. Because both his arcane ancestry from the elves, and his curious pride from the humans coursed through his veins, Kellin began to search for other forms of expression than just magic. His mother began to teach him how to weild a bow, having ascended the ranks of the Rangers. He was taught some of the rangers ways, what little could be taught to those outside of the order without getting in trouble, that is. She knew the limits, and never truly taught the boy any secret skills, but hinted at how they may be used. The young man never picked up on these hints, and thus never became as skilled with a bow as he wanted. After a few years of practice, he eventually dropped the bow all together, and focused more on his magical prowess, much to the joy of his father. Adulthood When Kellin reached his fifties, he still retained his youthful appearance, as many elves do. He knew of the war that was plaguing the south, yet he and his family remained in Quel’thelas. His father would have no part in this war, knowing the strained relationships of the elves and humans. He knew that his kin would soon break from the Alliance. When the Amani trolls attacked the Elves, to the Sunbane family’s surprise the humans actually came to offer assistance. Kellin and his father thought something was off, and assumed ulterior motives for the Alliance’s involvement. When Kellin’s mother ventured south to join the Amani war, They both urged her to stay… She never returned from that battle. It was then, that his mother’s friends revealed the truth about Kellin’s heritage. Enraged, Kellin denied the accusations, until a confrontation with his father confirmed the Ranger’s statements. Kellin began to grow hatred for his father, and all those who tormented him in the past. Corruption When the Scourge broke through the walls of Quel’thelas, cutting a bloody swath across the elven lands and tainting the Sunwell, Kellin fled in fear from the fate of his people. He ran for days, not knowing where he was going. He k new he had abandoned his people, he abandoned his kin… but he did not care. He was not truly one of them; he did not care what happened to the people. It was not until he came to a realization, that the only two people who ever supported him-knowing full well what he was, were his parents. If he lost his father, he’d have nobody left. As he turned to return home, a blinding ray of light shot through the sky, followed by a black sickness that radiated through his soul. The sunwell had been tainted. Nearly dead, as his body no longer had the sunwell’s radiant energy to fuel him, he collapsed upon the floor. In a strange land of twisted trees and sickening earth, a voice called out to him. It offered him power, a chance to destroy those who caused him such agony and pain. Heeding the dark voice, he let the strange creature enter his being. Unknown to him, the being was of demonic origin… only seeking out its own personal gain. It was then that Kellin wandered the dark barren landscape, before finally stumbling upon Quel’thelas years later. He discovered his people’s joining of the horde… Though he did not go through the same transformation as the rest of the sin’dorei did… they accepted him hesitantly… For he was now the leader of the Sunbane noble house, a Half-elven Magister in the Regent Lord’s court… Needless to say, he was hardly welcomed with open arms. Burning Crusade In the years of the assault on Outland, Kellin gave little care for what occurred in the desolate homeland of the orcs. He chose to brood within his home. Studying upon the new powers that were given to him. All the while, arguing with the dark voice that now rang in his head, demanding the man to kill. If not for his human blood, his body would have been completely possessed by the demon’s influence. Wrath of the Lich King When news that the Lich King has begun to be more active in Northrend, Kellin was one of the first to travel northwards. Though he had little to do in the actual battles, it was in Northrend that he met another much like him. A human girl, born from a woman who drank of fel blood while pregnant with her. He quickly fell in love with the woman, though was eventually forced to leave the floating city of Dalaran when a Templar nearly slain him after a disturbance in a tavern. Kellin stayed low for a while, though after a confrontation in Duskwood, His body was beaten and left for dead in the dark, musky woodlands. If not for the demon within his body, the man would never have recovered. After his long recovery, the man laid low for a few years… until a chance encounter in Felwood changed him forever. Cataclysm After laying low for a while, Kellin heard word of a group in Felwood that the demon urged him to seek out. As he ventured, the demon began to take over more and more of the man, until finally Kellin could take no more. His body underwent a horrific transformation. His skin turning blood red, black horns and wings sprouting from his body. The man no longer had control, the demon’s influence had taken over, and Kellin was now a slave within his own body. He remembers doing horrific things, he had helped the demons of the tainted cove of Jaedenar corrupt an innocent woman. Kellin hated himself, but knew he could not resist anymore. A sudden turn of events helped Kellin return to power. The demon began to grow too cocky, and the leader of the alcove tore the demon out of the man. What happened after is unknown to Kellin, for the next thing he remembers was awakening in a strange place… Escape from Outlands (Story in Progress) After tearing from the Demon, Kellin spent a few months hunting down the demon in Outlands. Forsaking his arcane magic while in this land, he fought only using bow and blade. When Ogres in Blade’s Edge Mountains captured Kellin, he was forced to fight in an arena for their pleasure. Though the fighting, Kellin realized just how much he once relied on his arcane powers. After witnessing another slave being mistreated in the stands, he slew the harasser with the bow given to him. Enraged, the Ogres sent in their champion, a lesser gronn. After a strenuous fight, Kellin eventually won his freedom and that of the slave girl by slaying the creature, though suffered intense wounds. The Draenei slave later healed Kellin, revealing herself as a priestess, and journeyed with the man on his quest to slay the demon Bal’Gorr in hopes of proving herself to her father, a powerful Vindicator named Radzimier. When the two escaped Blade’s Edge, they ran into a group of Naga in Zangremarsh. Led by a powerful mutant Naga named Sakrassis, the two were nearly slain if not for the intervention of a Troll shadow hunter. The man (Later revealed to be named Ven’Jo) escorted the two through Zangremarsh and into Shattrath, where he promptly disappeared… never to be seen by the two again. It was in Shattrath that they encountered the Draenei’s father. Irate that his daughter had been spending time with an Elf, he forced her away from him, and forbade her from joining him on his quest. Not to be dissuaded, she promptly escaped from her father’s custody to re-join Kellin on his quest, wanting to be with the man she was starting to fall for. After Shattrath, the two finally encountered the demon in Hellfire. After a long and strenuous battle, The demon attempted to possess Kellin once again. But while the demon was fresh within his body, the Priestess cast a powerful holy smite upon Kellin, forcing the demon out once again, where Kellin slew the beast at long last. With victory gained, Kellin and the Priestess returned to Shattrath. While Kellin and the Priestess wished to be together, they knew they had seperate paths to walk. So Kellin returned to Silvermoon, aiming to rule over his family's seat of power in Silvermoon as his father once wished him to. The Magehunter (Story in Progress) After returning to Silvermoon, the last remaining member of his father’s Magister house, Kellin expected to return to a ruling seat within the Magistrate Council. He was surprised to find his house abolished, and stricken from the records upon his arrival. Desperate for answers, he spoke to his father’s closest friend in the council. After being told that his true heritage was discovered, and that no half-blood was to be allowed in the Magistrate, Kellin grew furious. Demanding to know who told the truth, it was revealed that the Magisters had begun interrogations on his mother’s squad about his conception. The Magistrate had grown suspicious, after years of questions on Kellin’s true conception date. It was decided that in order for the proper amount of time to pass for Cynthia’s pregnancy to go through fully, she would have had to conceive Kellin while in Gilneas. Stripped of his rank, and considered an abomination by the Sin’dorei, Kellin left the Magic capital of the horde in anger. He began to see mages as beings of not only physical and arcane corruption, but as political corruption as well. His hate grew towards those who abused arcane for their own personal needs. This was when Kellin began to develop a new skill set. He began to focus his skills on enchanting, taking physical items and altering their components with magic. Seeing it as the lesser of the forms of magic, he learned how to enchant items to dispel, cancel, and silence magic all together. This was when Kellin created a set of equipment specifically designed to do such things, and donned the new title of MageHunter. The Mage-Hunter Kellin’s new MageHunter gear consisted of: Right Handed of Arcane Siphoning: A gauntlet able to direct nearly any spell cast at the one wielding it into itself, and store the spell and its arcane power. The spells contained within the gauntlet last for up to 1 hour, and released one at a time. The spells all contained within the gauntlet share Arcane power, so a spell absorbed can be sent back with much greater force if the gauntlet is currently holding more power from various other spells. The gauntlet can overload. If too much power is stored within, the gauntlet can explode, releasing every spell contained within in a chaotic blast. The gauntlet can mimic any spell it absorbs. This has numerous limitations, such as the strength of the spell being mimiced. If a spell is highly powerful, then the gauntlet can only mimic that one spell at a time. The gauntlet can mimic multiple lower power spells. If the gauntlet currently holds a lower level spell to be mimiced, then a high level spell cannot be held as a mimic, and thus only absorbs the power of the spell. The reverse is true, if the gauntlet holds a high level spell for a mimic, then it cannot hold any lower level spells to mimic. In most cases, it is more fruitful to mimic a high level spell that the wielder may not know naturally. Kellin's gauntlet contains a specialty 'release exhaust' system. The device can be manually operated to release any excess (>80%) arcane power within it into the air much like that of a car's exhaust. It may not be helpful for nature, but when compared to the selfish desire to keep one's hand, Kellin chooses the later of the two. *The Arcane Power Level of a spell is determined in on the fly by the caster of the spell, and the MageHunter. Arcane Power consists of a range from 1 to 100. Basic Magic Gauntlets can only retain 100 Arcane Power. MageHunter Specific Skills: Draw Spell: The user can draw the spell from within the Gauntlet of Arcane Siphoning into a weapon. The spell must be of the same type that it was launched at, for example: A firebolt can only be Drawn as an Arrow or a Bullet. A fire Nova can only be Drawn as a hammer’s impact effect, and a Fire Touch can only be Drawn as an enchantment upon a Melee Weapon. Anti-Magic Zone: The user can erect a zone of Anti-magic, equal in area to that of the level of Arcane Power Drawn divided by 2 in Diameter, or by default with no Arcane Power drawn to that of 1 Yard Diameter. Can only be drawn upon physical surfaces. Anti-Magic Aura: The MageHunter can draw upon Arcane Power to enchant an item or a body with Anti-Magic on themselves or another for an amount equal to the Arcane Power used divided by 2 times one minute combined with the Arcane Power used divided by 2 times yard (Example: 10 arcane power used, 2 minutes for 2 yard item.) *This spell can be used at will for 5 arcane power as a touch using the Gauntlet of Arcaen Siphoning. Irony: A MageHunter can take only half damage on spells that they have contained within their gauntlet for the price of that spell's Arcane Power being used at that time. Identify Spell: MageHunters can decipher the type of spell before it's cast. That is, if the spell contains either verbal or physical components needed to cast it. If neither is used, they do not know. Counterspell: A mageHunter can redirect certain spells back at the caster for half their power without having to absorb the spell, but must use half that spell's Arcane Power Level in order to do so. Category:Characters